Cute Little Duck
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Part two of Random oneshot series. Cody X Daisuke. Fluff.. R&R another couple I've never written and could use help on. Daisuke can't feed ducks, so he does the next best thing!


A/n: my mission; Write eight stories with random couplings.

The first: Ken X Mimi

My newest Attempt: Dai X Cody

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Reviews for __Should We Really Do This On The Phone?_

_PrincessJaded: Thanks ^^ I'm glade you liked it. I was pretty sure I'd be kicked out for having it suck so much. I really couldn't think of anyway to continue it more.. but now that you mention it, I think I'll try and rewrite it a bit and add the date in.._

A/n; Well onwards with Cute Little Duck

"Dai, I'm not entirely sure I want to do this. I mean it's highly unorthodox, us going out to feed ducks. Won't people notice?" Cody asked, running to catch up to his boyfriend, who seemed to be almost running to get to the small pond he was heading to.

"C'mon Cody, we've been dating for – what- a year now what's wrong with people noticing?" Daisuke asked, running up to a small bench on the side of a rather large pond, Sakura trees lined the edges; the blossoms fell around the bases of the trees, and into the water where ducks mingled between lily pads. Dai sat down with a small sigh, and his petite boyfriend sat next to him- a fair distance away.

"Well I eh... Its just people they-

"Screw people. don't think about what they think of you. Think about what I think of you, and what you think of you. No one else's opinion matters its just us, in this small little park, next to the small little bench, over looking the peaceful pond, with the cute little ducks ok?"

"Dai, that's sweet and everything, but I was going to say, people get mad when you feed the ducks, they even put up a sign over there." Cody said pointing to a sign posted next to the pond. It did in fact say 'Don't feed the Ducks'. Daisuke sighed, and put the bag of bread crumbs away; Cody smiled at him, and moved closer petting him on the head sympathetically. "I'm sorry Dai, I know how much you like feeding small animals, maybe we should go to the petting zoo again, and you could go see that nice little goat that grew affectionate with you last time." Cody laughed as Daisuke's face showed a sign of disgust.

"Wait! I have an Idea" Dai said, Cody's face turned from laughter to a 'oh great' look, it was never good when Dai said those four words. "I'm going to have to cancel our little date thingy today. I promise I'll make it up to you but I've got to go meet someone." Daisuke got up and took off running, leaving a very confused Cody sitting on a bench.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go back to my house then. Bye Daisuke," Cody said to himself, a passing older couple looked over at him, wondering why he was talking to himself. Cody sighed and walked away before he made more people believe he was schizophrenic.

???

"YAMATO! YAMATO! YAMATO! YAMATO!!!" Daisuke screamed, as soon as he entered the apartment complex the blonde lived in, people moved out of the way quickly as he ran up the stairs, to the sixtieth level. He ran up to the Ishida door and started banging on it heavily. "Yamato! Open the- oh, hey Mr. Ishida, I was wondering if Yamato was here." The cinnamon brunette said, leaning casually against the door frame like he hadn't been screaming at the door seconds earlier. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm well aware, security called me nearly ten minutes ago warning me that a small screaming boy was looking for my son." Daisuke smiled sheepishly, before trying to look around Mr. Ishida for his eldest son. "He's in his room hanging out with Tai; please try to keep it down." The old man rolled his eyes and mumbles something about moving away to a less crazy city as Daisuke pushed past him and bolted down to the blonde's room.

"Yama-

"Shhhh Dai, we're playing video games, and Matt's beating me which I will not let happen, so you have to be quiet until I win." Tai said, from the other side of the room. Dai looked at him like he was crazy.

"But Tai, you're playing Legend of Zelda over there, away from Yamato." Dai said, going over to watch what Tai was actually doing. His small little character was running through a maze of fire trying to reach a small ledge to jump up onto before the wall of fire came back.

"Yes Dai we realize that, Tai and I are having a LOZ war, to see who can beat the game first.(1)" Yamato said, his character was currently running over stairs that went up to a big chest with fire keeses flying all around it. Daisuke shook his head; he opened his mouth to make a comment about the sheer nerdiness(2), but decided against it- when he remembered why he was here.

"But Yamato! You have to teach me how to cook because Cody and I couldn't feed the ducks!" Dai said, flailing his arms to further prove his point. Yamato sighed and put his game on pause.

"Dai that doesn't make sense. What does you learning to cook, and feeding ducks have to do with each other?" The blonde asked, shutting off his N64 and standing up to stretch and rubbing his soar eyes, playing seven hours straight of Zelda sure took a lot out of you(3). Tai did the same before speaking up for the spluttering teenager.

"Well Matt, its simple, Daisuke likes cute little things, and ducks are cute little things, and he couldn't feed the ducks, so he went to the next cute little thing he could find- Cody- but Cody won't eat bread crumbs because he's not a duck, so Dais here has to learn how to cook, so he can feed something cute and little." Matt and Daisuke stared at the older brunette, who in turn shifted uncomfortably, "What I'm right aren't I?" Tai huffed, going on the defense, why did people always stare at him like that?

"Well yes, but I just was trying to figure out how you figured it out. I mean- wow Tai it's like you're tapped into my brain or something." Daisuke said, still staring at Tai. Tai smiled triumphantly.

"I try" He said before turning back to his screen, and shutting off the T.V. screen. Dai turned back to the blonde, his moment of shock finally passing over.

"So will you help me?" HE asked, his eyes going big with hope. Yamato sighed and nodded mumbling 'C'mon' as he walked out into the kitchen.

Six failed attempts, five broken plates, four burns, three cusses, two long days and one oven mitt later, Daisuke successfully made a full meal that was edible- with Yamato's help of course- now came the hard part, doing it by himself.

???

Cody walked into the Motomiya household cautiously; Daisuke had said he had a surprise for him and quite frankly that wasn't always a good thing. "Dai where are you?" He asked, stepping further into the apartment cautiously.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Daisuke replied, "Go wait in the dining room I'll be out in a second." Cody sighed and walked through the door to the small dining room, once he entered however, his eyes widened. The table was set with (what Cody assumed to be Dai's mother's china) with candles lighting the small area. He stared with 'awe' at the sight, before turning at the sound behind him. "Yamato taught me how to cook, 'cause I couldn't feed the cute little ducks. But now I can feed the cute little you."

Cody smile grew and he kissed Dai lightly on the cheek, "Remind me to thank Yamato." He said, sitting down across from Dai eating his meal.

A/n: … Awww I kinda liked that. Its much better methinks then my attempt at Ken X Mimi. Well R& R and tell me what you think. I'm always open to changing parts if they don't work. My next Attempt….o.o Kari X Izzy… oh gawd.. I hate this hat!

1: I've actually done this. It was between me and two of my friends... as much as would like to say I won, my friend and I tied, we ended up giving up hope when we were both going after the hammer in the fire temple at the same time. (My other friend was still stuck on Jabu- Jabu's belly at this time.)

2: pretty sure I made this word up.. oh well...

3: Yeah... seven hours straight. We started at like... 4:30 and went 'till 11:30 without a break (we ate & played at the same time... its really hard to hookshot something while you're trying to eat pizza…)


End file.
